


Novel

by Cat_Mary36



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Mary36/pseuds/Cat_Mary36





	Novel

Роман-фанфик о Кенди. Начало истории и действия

Появление героев. Первое появление второстепенной главной героини в романе 

Начало истории итальянской семьи Туррини


End file.
